<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every day occurrence by kyooooki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811866">Every day occurrence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki'>kyooooki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RobiHachi Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RobiHachi (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bartender and customer au!</p><p>Allo the bartender of one of Las Vegas’s popular bars was working one night when a regular customer came in. Most days of the week Yang would come to the bar to get wasted and would end up doing stupid things. Luckily today was one of his okay-ish days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yang/Allo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RobiHachi Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every day occurrence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voices talked over the blasting pop music, the small crowd on the dance floor moved together in fluent and not so fluent motions as neon-colored lights played around the building and floor.</p><p> </p><p>Allo; the bartender at one of Las Vega's most popular bars was cleaning some cups, getting called over to a new group of people sitting down on the bar stools.</p><p> </p><p>The last cup was washed before he took the towel behind the bar and washed his hands before heading over to the group, putting his hands on the table, asking for their orders.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the bar one of the bar's most frequent customers, Yang was giving the bouncer money, getting let in as he screamed: "watch out Las Vegas Yang's getting wasted~!".</p><p> </p><p>Some people in the bar turned to look at Yang but that was mostly the newcomers. The people that have been to the bar more than once already knew yang since he came there almost every night.</p><p> </p><p>Yang dramatically sat down at the bar, waiting with a smile for his favorite bartender which he was pretty tired of him but that didn't make him stop coming back.</p><p> </p><p>Yang watched as Allo set drinks down on a tray and leave the back of the bar, walking over to a table and setting down the tray, giving out the drinks.</p><p> </p><p>The girls buying gave Allo money, giggling as they already started drinking. Allo came back behind the bar and sighed with a smile when he saw Yang.</p><p> </p><p>"Usual?" Allo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Of course sweetheart~,"</em> Yang said flirtatiously as always.</p><p> </p><p>Allo chuckled immediately preparing Yang's drink, setting the martini glass in front of his favorite customer when the drink was finished.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Ah thank you, sweetheart!"</em> Yang said taking a sip. After he started talking about random stuff that came to mind and Allo would try his best to listen while still taking orders.</p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>Allo flipped the bars sign over to 'closed!' before walking out of the building with his keys and bag.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately when he was outside he noticed the familiar customer sitting with his back against the concrete.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously again?" Allo whispered to himself before putting his keys in his pocket and helping yang stand up and walk to his own car.</p><p> </p><p>Allo was able to get Yang in the passenger seat, buckled in, and comfortable. This happened too many times Allo always had a blanket in his car so he could put it over Yang so he wouldn't get cold on the ride home.</p><p> </p><p>After a silent ride with only low music playing, the two made it to their shared house. It wasn't a huge luxurious house but it had its cool perks.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon Yang we have to get you to bed" Allo insisted, helping yang out of his car and into the house, all the way up the stairs and into their shared room.</p><p> </p><p>Right when they were in the room Yang plopped down on the comfortable bed, putting the big comforter over himself.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Sweetheart come to bed with me~"</em> Yang whined, wanting his boyfriend to join him.</p><p> </p><p>"I will just let me change okay? My work outfit is uncomfortable" Allo said, taking off the thin material.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I find your work outfit adorable,"</em> Yang said.</p><p> </p><p>After Allo was done taking off his work outfit he slipped into light purple sweatpants that had darker purple as it's lining. He laid in the bed, Yang immediately cuddling up to him.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Goodnight sweetheart"</em> Yang slurred.</p><p> </p><p>"Night" Allo whispered cuddling up to his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>